Unexpected Threesome?
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Fran needs help. Tsuna, naturally, is obliged to help her...as her sensei. Pairing : TYL27 x Fem26 x TYL18. AU. Dedicated to Exile-Wrath.


Threesome prompt from Tumblr

**Fandom / Pairing :** KHR / TYL18 x Fem26 x TYL27

Warning : Unbeta-ed. OOC. AU.

Dedicated for **Exile-Wrath**

**I don't own KHR or Haikyuu!**

* * *

Summer break is coming, but as some people said, it didn't mean anybody can relax just yet.

Much to Fran's chagrin, this unfortunately applied to her. Everything was such a pain. If only she didn't have such a troublesome people as her parents, her life would be much easier. Her mother was very tight on money. She claimed that beside for their living fee (food, school, etc), she would never provide her and her brother pocket money once they reached the _age_ (to be able to work, as in high school). To top it off, her father was an ignorant inventor who prefers to use his money for his own experiment rather on his children. Growing up under such family, her brother used his hobby and started to sell some doujin, which unexpectedly grew popular and now he became a remarkable mangaka. From her brother's job was thus she learned how to do backgrounds, putting on screentones and any other stuff…and landed her to be able to work at her current workplace.

Sure she wished to work under a pretty renowned mangaka so she could get more fees from her assistance, but working under a shounen manga author was no joke. Since the comic was published twice in a month in the magazine, their work was such a rush, even during summer break she still had to come and helped the crew.

_'Ah, I forgot to call senpai…'_

Because of her work, she had more than once been absent from her club. Her senpai's nagging had gotten more and more noisy these days. Maybe fearing that she would leave them, they had –on their own judgment- give her the most important work for their club activities.

Not that she could meet them right now. Truthfully, she was still stuck on the name.

"DONE! IT'S DONE!"

Eleven minutes before the editor come, they worked later than usual today.

Spinning around on his chair childishly was her employer, the mangaka, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sensei. Now with his manuscript were all done and carefully placed inside the envelope, his face was brightened and full of smile (it was like the tired and dejected look earlier was only a mere hallucination).

"Good work, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera, her co-worker cheered in delight, cleaning his desk with much enthusiasm.

"Un, good work everyone!"

Yamamoto, the other assistant, grinned, "should we grab something before he comes?" they had been working on the manuscript since morning and only took some snack in the 10 minutes break earlier so of course by now everyone was hungry.

"Ah," Sawada checked his phone and gave a sheepish smile, "you guys go first, I'll follow you after. Hibari-san is on the way." Hibari is the mentioned editor, for your information. He always came on time, no more and no less than any second. If the author was ever late on giving the manuscript, he'd knocked them with his weapon, a pair of tonfa and then chained the author to their seat to keep them working on the manuscript without break.

"How about you, Fran-chan?" No matter how many times she corrected it, Yamamoto-san always called her with '-chan'.

Still with no expression whatsoever, Fran replied, "I have something to ask to sensei, so I'm staying too." Hearing this, said sensei was surprised.

Once the two assistants were out of the door, Tsuna turned to the high-school girl who began to take some papers out. "Uhm, you have questions for me, Fran-kun?" For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Sensei."

"Yes," a sweat started to form on the author's forehead when he could make-out the sketch of what seemed to be a name.

"How do you feel when kissing?"

…

"W-WHAT ARE YOU ASKING?" He had, more than once, heard the girl asked ridiculous question (like 'are you gay?' on their first meeting and so on), but this!

With her pencil in her hand, Fran didn't even budge from the paper in front of her and continued on, "there's a kissing scene later, but I have never done any so I don't really have a clue on what to write."

Seriously, he really couldn't keep up with her at all. "For such thing, you should have asked your boyfriend…"

"I don't have any, though."

"Err…any boy you know…"

"Kids like them will take it in the wrong way and expect something else from me."

_You are also a kid though_. "I can't very well explain it…"

"Then, kiss me."

Tsuna swore he would die just by any words coming out from this high-schooler. "I'm way older than you…"

"Exactly. You're an adult so you won't think too much just for a kiss, right?"

The girl has now tucked her green hairs behind her ears and looked expectantly at him. Although still expressionless, her green orbs were staring so deeply into him and made him very uneasy.

"Sensei, we don't have much time," gripping her fingers on his arm, she leaned closer and tugged the older guy's body down to the tatami with her.

As their distance grew closer, his nose could distinctly catch her scent. It had been a long time since he breathes such feminine scent. It felt unnerving…and tempting. The voice inside his head had been ringing like an alarm, reminding him how dangerous this would lead to.

"Sensei, what are you getting nervous about?" Her monotone voice thankfully snapped him out of his reverie. The man jumped a bit realizing she was practically on his lap and his embrace. Anyone who walked in on them right now would definitely think the wrong way. No, wait! Aren't they really going to do it…the wrong thing…at this rate…?

…

"F-Fran-kun…wouldn't you think it over once again…?"

"What? Sensei looks more nervous than me…Don't tell me this is actually your first?" Eventhough her face was blank, he could tell she was smiling smugly at him.

It was really childish of him, but for someone of her age, the girl really infatuated him so much. Grabbing her shoulders in steady, he leaned in closer, "you better take note of this carefully," he let the other closed her eyes before closed in their gap. What seemed to only last a second turned more when she tug his shirt and licked his lips to forcefully thrust her tongue inside.

Thankfully, Tsuna had much better control and he was the guy in this situation. Easily he abruptly pushed the other away and scrambled backwards in surprised, "W-What—-"

"Wao."

He almost fainted when a new voice piped in, the voice he knew too well… Unwillingly he turned his head to see a ravenet sitting on the sofa calmly with his manuscript on his hands, "Hi-Hibari-san…"

"It's not like I care, but to lay a hand on a high-school girl…" did he hear a snort? "well, as long as it's consensual, I could careless," and as he said, Hibari coolly fixed his glasses and returned to check on the manuscript like nothing happened.

Fran, as if she hadn't just kissed (and attempt on something) with the panicking sensei beside her, calmly fixed herself and turned to Hibari, "there's also something I need to ask from Hibari-san."

Just a tilt away from the papers Hibari gave was enough for the girl to tackle the older ravenet and smooched him down, much to a certain brunet and the victim's surprise. The color in Tsuna's face was drained away, dreading the apocalypse that would come as the girl satisfied-ly drew away from the black-suited man with a smirk, "Thank you for the help," with a little bow, she turned her heel away, "now I can work on my na—", a hand shot out and forcefully turned her face to the side by her chin, a pair of lips quickly clasped down on her, sucking on her bottom lips.

Tsuna was left to witness his editor kissing, _french kissing_, his assistant in his stupor.

As expected, Hibari's kiss was different than her sensei. It was rough and forceful. It was kinda exciting truthfully. Maybe she should kiss more like this rather than only use it for her doujin material.

"If you do that kind of thing on me again, I will bite you to death."

Fran had a hard time processing the sentence with her dazed state, but she managed to reply, "It feels good though, can I get another?" and made Tsuna who had been watching the whole affair gaping.

"I have no interest with a kid. Now, run along. Do Tsunayoshi if you want." Hibari shooed the two and returned once again on the manuscript.

"F-Fran-kun," Tsuna sat closer and whispered nervously at the girl while secretly observed her doing the name, "why would you suddenly attack Hibari-san like that?" Don't tell him that the girl actually has a feeling for the cold ice block editor.

"There's a scene where the seme kisses the uke on surprise. I have a hard time drawing the expression." She deadpanned.

"Oh…." The author nodded in understanding. No, wait a minute…seme…uke…, "…don't tell me your doujin is…"

Without blinking, the green-haired girl innocently showed on her script, hiding her amused smirk, "Yep. By majority vote, it's yaoi."

"B-But, I thought it's for your school club…"

Besides her snort, Tsuna also could distinctly heard his editor gave the same reaction (hopefully because of his manuscript and not because he was listening on them), "Oh please, sensei. Of course we're going to sell this secretly and cover it up with another in safe rating doujinshi."

Teenage these days…Tsuna couldn't keep up with them anymore.

"Since it's a doujin based on your manga, sensei, I will need more help from you."

"How many times I have to tell you that it's a sport and shounen manga! Stop making boys love out of them everytime!" Tsuna was frustrated on the amount of his works' BL fanarts because of those fujoshi.

"Un, I know. That's why we're making alternate universe. Hinata as the mangaka and Kageyama as the editor. Oh, and of course it's based on you and Hibari-san."

"W-WHAT?!" Now stammering and blushing, the pro mangaka panicked, "W-Why not go with shoujo or just the usual hetero couple?!" He even added female characters to his manga and they're still going to ignore them?!

"Female character, huh?" With hands on chin, his assistant looked thoughtful on the idea, "I know. How about Hibari-san actually has a wife and has an affair with sensei?"

"H-HUH? No, wait! Why suddenly it's about Hibari-san and I?!"

"So, sensei is saying, sensei prefers to have a story about me and sensei?"

"That's better…No! I didn't say that!"

Although with papers hiding his face, Hibari's snort could be heard as Fran bursted into laughs, "Haha, sensei you are really funny."

It was amazing that just by staying in the room for some minutes with these two human could drain his energy just like when he was rushing his deadline.

Ah…he wished Gokudera and Yamamoto would be back already.

"Ah, I don't know how to draw this pose."

"Ask Tsunayoshi. He's helping you, right? And stop making so much noise."

"But it's sex scene…"

"Take a picture later when he's doing it then."

"Sensei, so you're really gay."

On second thought… he didn't want the two to walk in on him with them.

* * *

**Omake**

_"Fran, how is the script coming along?"_

She wondered if they are just too clinging or trying to pressure her… "the sketch is done," putting the call on speaker was easier as she could work on the sketch as well.

_"Done?"_ This time she heard a boyish voice, no doubt it was Belphegor-senpai.

"Yeah, I asked Tsuna-sensei to help me," thankfully her friends could keep the secret that she was working for such a famous mangaka.

_"Help? But they're kissing scenes…"_

"Yeah? Bel-senpai, can I hang up now? I'm busy with tracing these drawings…" nonchalantly and without waiting for the other's answer, she pressed the 'end' button and threw her mobile away to the bed.

It'd be funny to make her senpai agitated.

Ah, really, she was surrounded by so much fun (easy-to-tease) people.

Wonder what she should do to her brother at dinner today.

**END.**

* * *

(*name : sketch before real-sketch and everything)

(*fujoshi : BL lovers –girl-)

(*yaoi : BL with smut)

(*shounen manga : manga for boys)

(*doujin : fiction created from the official. Sometimes it's an original work done by amateurs or done for fun as it isn't very profitable like the one published by official publishers)

* * *

**p.s. I used Haikyuu! for Tsuna's manga XD**

**p.p.s. if you didn't realize. It was implied that Hibari and Tsuna is sex buddy u w u**

**oh and….Mammon + Verde = Mukuro and Fran…if you're wondering who is Fran's family. And Reborn is chief in editor.**

**Review please? It boosts my confidence.**


End file.
